she's not like those
by Athos Aras
Summary: What does Roy Mustang think of his Lt. She certainly is diffrent but, how to explain


Shes Not Like Those

Roy mustang, the flame alchemist, a complete playboy and womanizer FULL-TIME.Had fallen for one woman.

She was in the military too, that really was not convenient, she was beatifull too his eyes. She had this long blonde hair, calm amber eyes, and the swettest smile in earth, wich she rarely used, thats what made it so special.

Roy was really pinned up with this girl she saw her every day talked to her every day but had no courage to ask her out. She was the only one that resisted the mustang charms, afterall she had too see him every day. She was Riza Hawkeye. Lt. Riza Hawkeye by the way.

He didnt know how to describe her she was perfect.So his so called perfect description was...

"Shes just...not like those, Hughes"

"Not like who?"Maes asked with a weird face.

It seemed had alredy been extortioned by his friend there.

"Like the girls I date"

"aja"Maes was completely dumbfounded.

"Well - he started, raising his arms- I dont know how too explain it" he finished, lowering his arms defeated on top of his desk.

"Hey man common I wanna know. If not, my extocionism will be for nothing" Now Roy was dumbfounded. But he really couldnt explain he?...his face now seemed like he had an answer.

"Umm?... well... have you seen her smile?"the question seemed to impact Maes since his face had a what does that have to do with the subject´ expression. But, anyways he started to think...and think...and think.

"Nop... not really one that I can remember" He stopped thinking, his brain had burned away already. Meanwhile Roy couldnt really find someway to explain Maes.

"mmm? let me see...ahhh!...well tell me, wich girl could probably try to kill you beacause you dont do your paperwork, ehhh"

"Do you really like that from her" Maes turned from the picture in Rizas desk to see his now very demented friend.

"Umm... well no not really" Roy leaned back on his chair hands at his neck, thinking again looking at the roof.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Riza was there before the colonel that morning but he asked her for some coffe while she brought her tea so, like a good soldier, she was making him coffe. Even though, lately she had been thinking too much in him, and taking care of him. And when she ment _much_ it was _much._

Maybe she was starting too feel... mmm? or was she...

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt the colonels really hot coffe fall on her hand she didnt scream though, she just cried a little, but Fuery saw her, and tried to aid her.

"Lt. Hawkeye, are you ok"

"Yes sergeant Fuery thank you" she answered as she placed some paper towels over the table. When Fuery saw what he was cleaning he turned back to the Lt.

"Lt.?"

"Yes"

"Since when do you drink coffe?"

"Oh, its the colonel´s" She answered. After they finished cleaning the table Fuery asked a little shy.

"Uhhh... Lt... uhhh i was wondering, well you know , things can happen and it seemed to me that lately youv had some... feelings for the colonel" he finished with a sigh. Riza was looking at him with a surprising face and a slight blush.

Could she really... Nah she couldnt. But even Fuery noticed maybe she had always felt something for him but it was brought up to life after a while. Maybe she was really in love with her colonel. Anyways she didnt know how he felt... did she?

She stopped in the door as it was half open and leaned in the wooden wall waiting for Hughes to come out. But as the wall wasnt thick enough and the door was half opened she could hear everithing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Roy had already given Maes a thousand of equal reasons and he still didnt understand.

"Well... probably cause your not the one in love, that might be"

"Yeah well buddy, maybe, but I still see her as a terrifghing person... She scares the crap out of me"

"she does scare the crap out of me too, but I could live with it, I really would like to do so" He said, with that Halusinating eyes.

Maes looked back from some stuff he was playing with, to his friend.

"God... Your starting too scare the crap out of me too" he said with scared face. Roy broke off from his trance, he sighed.

"Being in love with Riza Hawkeye is the best thing thats happened to me"

"Then why dont you ask her out man"

"Dude she wouldnt let me live, I would have to beg for my life and do paperworlk for an eternity.

Even though, shes a great person. Shes sweet, shes not show off , she ... shes so special. Shes not like those bimbos

body-chassers. Well shes pretty hot too she would look better out of that uniform of course."

Maes had chossen better leave quietly and not disturb his friends dreams but as he opened the door, this littli person was there hearing everithing.

She had thiswhat the hell´ face. While Maes Psted´ his friend for him to notice, he woke up of his daydream and saw her.

Maes had left in a zoom, loking the door behind him leaving both completely alone.

"So...?- he started - What did you hear?" he said a bit nervous, his voice trembled a bit and he was kind of shaky. But he had enough self-confidence.

"Enough" she started. As she took a step near to him.

She continued. " Was all that... true?... do you really-"

"With every single fiber left in me" He cut her off as he took another step closer too him.

They were not really that close, not more than what they get every day, sometimes, when they crash with each other in all those hoops-and-loops they all take at work.

But today was diffrent the convesation wasnt really leading too any work stuff, and the things they just found out a while ago make their hearts pound faster... and faster... and faster.

He gathered all of his courage and dignity and stated.

"So... ?" He took another step closer, a very big one by the way. Now they were close, really close.

"Now that you know everithing I feel... what do you think?" He asked nervously. playing with his hands wich were now very sweatty, waiting for some life sign from her.

Riza, on the other side was dumbfounded she was very nervous now. She had never been like that. Always a guy went through her she answered no´ coldly and left. She always said to her self she was waiting for that special person and that she would notice if that one is.So... what now? Her heart has proven to her that this is her special person. But her head says to her heart that this person is prohibited to her by outside rules.

A debate that seemed eternal started between her heart and her head. Finally... her head said yes to her heart.thats what women are supposed to do look at a man with both heart and head´s eyes.

she didnt even feel herself get closer too his lips until her sense of touch in her lower lip felt another lip on it, her concence came to her nad felt herself kissing her colonel back.

He on the, other side, didnt move, arms to the sides standing mid-straight. He didnt have time to return the kiss because, she stopped and standed apart.

She just stood there as well and looked into his deep eyes, wich were looking at hers.

Deep brownish amber eyes.

"So... ? does that answer your question?"

"Yes it does" He answered, still kind off shocked, but with a kind smile on his face.

He continued, as she walked to her desk, he followed.

"Then would you like to go out someday then. Maybe after work we could go for a walk to the park?"

she looked up at him from some papers that she was reading, standing behind her desk.

"Maybe. If you finish paperwork"

"Right" he said with not a very happy tune. As he the piles and piles off paper on his desk.

"Uhhh?... I have another question Lt"

"Oh no, your not getting another one of those. Unless not before that" she said while she pointed to his desk.

"Right" He said with the same tune.

Yeah, she really wasnt like those, she was completely different, exept, she was hot like those

No, she wasnt like those.

END


End file.
